Camp Jupiter: 30 years later
by deary
Summary: Spoiler for Son of Neptune! Submit OC story. Hope you like it! Mild swaring
1. Submit OC

**New story for the Roman demigod camp, better known as Camp Jupiter. I just finished The Son of Neptune it was great now be warned this is a spoiler for the Son of Neptune if none have read it yet, so I advise you read the book first, if you wish not too then I don't have any right to stop you. This is 30 years later so Reyna and Jason are no longer praetors, so I'll pick one boy praetor and one girl praetor if you think you might want to be praetor.**

**~deary**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Cohort:

Rank(ex:Probatio, Centurion, Praetor):

Godly Parent:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Senator (Optional):

Legacy (Optional):

Romance (Optional):

Year at Camp:

Weapon(Mist Mode and FIGHT Mode):

Fatal Flaw:

Life Before Camp:

How did they get to Camp:

Semi-Godly Powers:

**CLOTHES WILL STRICTLY BE PICKED BY ME! BECAUSE USUALLY YOU JUST WEAR A PURPLE SHIRT AND JEANS. I hope you like my story!**

**~deary**


	2. OC's that are accepted

Name: Aaron Hail. Age: 15. Gender Male.

Cohort: 2nd. Rank: Centurion. Parent: Neptune. Hair color: Light blonde. Hair style: Shaggy. Eye color: Sea blue eyes. Skin color: Tan white.

Personality: He's out going. He enjoys life. He's also out to prove himself. He wants to prove Neptunes children arn't cursed. He wants to become praetor.

Likes: Being with his friends. Training. Going on quests. Dislikes: People who judge him on his parentage. Senator: yes(though the people don't like it) Romance: sure. Wepon: The same kind of sword as Hazel. The mist makes it look like a bat.

Year at camp: 5th. Fatal flaw: He wants power, and would destoy the world to get it. Life at camp: mostly good.

How they got to camp: When he was 7, the wolves showed up at his mothers door and took him away to train. It took him a year before Lupa thought he was ready. Ather that, it was a hard way to camp, but he made it.

Godly powers: Can control water. Create a storm around himself: He just learned this power. It's hard for him. Water heals him and makes him stronger. He can breath under water. Talks to things (and control) in his fathers relm. What do you think?

Name: Vukan Damian Hobbes

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Cohort: 3

Rank(ex:Probatio, Centurion, Praetor): Praetor

Godly Parent: Vulcan

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Small afro

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Color: He's African American. Coffee bean-brown skin.

Personality: Vukan is very optimistic because he always look into the bright side. He is single minded because he concentrates on one purpose. He sometimes can be a gruff he sometimes will call people "living organisms" but he'll immediately apologize to people after he says it because he's a very nice person. And he can be harsh sometimes and he can be very serious when things goes bad because he wants to get the job without failing.

Vukan likes: Traning, building things, play war games, and eating.

Vukan dislikes: Laistrygonians giants, lies, killing, an empty stomach, and failing.

Senator (Optional): Yes.

Legacy (Optional): Pluto(from his mother side)

Romance (Optional): Yes please.

Year at Camp: If your talking about how many years he's been at camp than five years.

Weapon(Mist Mode and FIGHT Mode): Mist mode: a hammer and Fight mode: A axe.

Fatal Flaw: Ambition.

Life Before Camp: Vukan did grow up in New Rome because his mother, Mariah Hobbes was living in Bakersfield, California. Mariah Hobbes is the granddaughter of Pluto and she was working as a business woman until she went on a business trip to Arizona and met Vulcan in human form. After three days spending time with Vulcan Mariah immediately fall in love with Vulcan and she knew he was God. On her last day on her business trip Vulcan gave Mariah a hammer that turns into a axe so she can protect herself from danger and after that they had one last dinner together and Mariah and Vulan spend one last night together before she left home. After three months Mariah found out she was pregnant. Six months later Mariah named Vukan after his father because she still loves him. Vukan grew up in Bakersfield, California he had a good childhood.

How did they get to Camp: When Vukan was seven years old Vukan and his mother were going to the park for a little picnic. When they got to the park Vukan and his mother were just playing in the playground until their were attack by the Laistrygonians giants. Vukan's mother told him to run away but he wouldn't leave because he doesn't want to leave his mom but Mariah summon a bunch of skeleton to fight off the giants. During the battle Mariah grab her hammer and turn it to a axe and fight some giants but there were too many of them until four Laistrygonians giants saw Vukan and try to kill with their flaming dodgeballs and Mariah saved him by pushing Vukan out of the way and the flaming dodgesballs hit directly to her and she was seriously injury. After Mariah saved Vukan the Laistrygonians giants were getting closer to Vukan and his injury mother until Pluto came in time to save them. They went to the hospital and they manage to save Mariah but she has to stay in the hospital because she has a three degree burns. Vukan talk to his mother one last time and she told him about greek gods are real and his father is Vulcan. Mariah ask her grandfather Pluto to take Vukan to the Wolf House so Lupa can train him and Pluto said yes he will do it. Before Vukan left Mariah gave Vukan her weapon so he protect from danger. After Vukan say goodbye to his mother Pluto take Vukan to the Wolf House. After three years Vukan was strong enough to on his journey to Camp Jupiter and he stay there ever since.

Semi-Godly Powers: He can summon the dead. He can use skeletons at willed. Vukan can also use shadow travel. Vukan can make things with his hands. He can fix any machines. He can also sense any deaths and any machines near by. And he has the power to control fire(if he can't use the power of fire in your story than he don't have to use it).  
>41mins ago<p>

name-Emmy Coal

age-15

gender-girl

cohort-second

rank-centurion

godly parent-mercury

hair color- dirty blonde

hair style-straight

eye color-black(usually warm eyes unless she gives you her wolf stare)

skin color-tan (she's native American)

personality- creative smart sneaky sly brave shy

likes- reading sword-fighting owls converse nature

dislikes- over confident people,stealing unless necessary,the color pink,adults,police

senator-yes

legacy- vulcan(no one knows but her)

romance- Ryan Wells(not at first)

years at camp- eight years

weapon mist mode- two bobby pins

weapon fight mode- ones a spear and the another one is a knife

fatal flaw- lack of confidence

life before camp- single mom who loved her a wealthy because of grandparents(dead) 't have any friends till camp.

How did they get to camp- mother knew her fathers really was, so she brought her daughter to the wolf house

semi-godly powers- fire,pick pocketing

Name: Elspeth Talia Robertson

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Cohort: 4

Rank(ex:Probatio, Centurion, Praetor): Praetor

Godly Parent: Apollo

Hair Color: Golden brown (do not call her a blonde)

Hair Style: Goes down to her waist, worn in a braid

Eye Color: Changes from brown to hazel

Skin Color: Tanned

Personality: She is a very calm person. She loves to sing, but hates it when someone is acting stupid. She is a caring person, and she values honor above all else. She will make sure that no one gets left behind. But she does have a temper, and hates sarcasm.

Likes: Singing, music, light, cats, horses, wolves, dragons, swimming, reading

Dislikes: annoying people, sarcasm, dishonor, traitors, monsters

Senator (Optional): Yes

Romance (Optional): Please?

Year at Camp: 5 years, yearounder

Weapon(Mist Mode and FIGHT Mode): A gold locket that turns into a bow and a quiver of arrows

Fatal flaw: Her temper

Life Before Camp: Normal, except for the fact that she was constantly bullied for her songwriting and ADHD. She was raised in a foster home, after her mom died in a car crash.

How did they get to Camp: The bullies at her school were actually eupona, that tried to attack her. She nearly died before a couple of demigods arrived, saving her and taking her to the Wolf House. **(A/N: I know you said camp, but you have to go to the wolf house before you go to camp. I'll say you went to the wolf house when you were 8 and went to camp after 2 years.)**

Semi-Godly Powers: She can control others with her music for short periods of time, and can sense other people's emotions

Name:

Rennie Whitts

Age:

14

Gender:

girl

Cohort:

cohort 5

Rank(ex:Probatio, Centurion, Praetor):

hopefully Praetor, but if not, Probatio

Godly Parent:

Jupiter

Hair Color:

black

Hair Style:

shoulder length, straight, nevr brushed, little messy

Eye Color:

dark blue

Skin Color:

a little tan

Personality:

Ren is a weird, crazy girl who only follows her rules. She likes power and control. Ren is a natural leader but can be mistaken as a bossy know it all. Ren likes taking things into her own hands

Likes:

running, being in charge, friends

Dislikes:

dictators, copy cats

Senator (Optional):

sure

Legacy (Optional):

Mercury

Romance (Optional):

yes

Year at Camp:

6 years

Weapon(Mist Mode and FIGHT Mode):

it looks like a celestial bronze sword, even with the mist, she thinks it looks powerful

Fatal Flaw:

arrogance

Life Before Camp:

Ren was one of those bossy, pushy girls. Everyone was afraid of her except her closest friends, who knew she was sweet. Ren spent all her time investigating crimes, until Lupa found her

How did they get to Camp:

like all Roman demigods

Semi-Godly Powers:

Ren can fly and shcok people.


	3. Last Accepted Character

Name: Olivia Garcia

Age: 15

Gender: Girl/Female

Cohort: Fourth Cohort

Rank(ex:Probatio, Centurion, Praetor): Centurion

Godly Parent: Venus

Hair Color: Red

Hair Style: Long, wavy hair that is tied in loose pigtails.

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Color: Light Beige (GO TO: ./images/colour% for more on Olivia's skin tone.)

Personality: Olivia is a very self-centered person that always carries a mirror and a perfectionist. She is very fashionable and is always seen wearing the latest trends. She likes to listen to music and enjoys the sunny weather. She just loves playing matchmaker and pairing people up but is also disciplined at times. She is also shown to have a softer and kinder side to her "co-cohorts" and takes care of her friends. And contrary to popular belief, she (sometimes) attends monster-fighting classes and the Roman war games.

Likes: Tragic love stories, love songs, Valentine's Day (Both the occasion and movie), chocolates, lilies, teddy bears, fashion, clothes, makeup, plays, music and boys

Dislikes: People who don't believe in love, bloody horror movies, meat (She's a vegetarian!) and fire

Senator (Optional): No thanks!

Legacy (Optional): Apollo (Her grandmother is a demigod daughter of Apollo)

Romance (Optional): Yes, cause she's the Venus chick. ;)

Year at Camp: 8 years

Weapon(Mist Mode and FIGHT Mode): Mist Mode - A flashlight

FIGHT Mode - A club

Fatal Flaw: She thinks she can handle small monsters by herself. (Example: A Pit Scorpion; small but terrible) And is over-confident.

Life Before Camp: Olivia had a miserable life living in her foster parents' home with their mean daughter since her dad died in a fire when she was just 4 years old. She went to school and got teased at for dressing up in crazy clothes and sleeping in class all the time.

How did they get to Camp: Her (mean, fake and unloving) foster parents abandoned her in the wolf house when she was 8 years old. She sat on a corner and Lupa found her inside and started to train her. Why did she survive? Well, because Olivia had a great sense of smell and can track surprisingly good.

Semi-Godly Powers:

-Venus Child

Magical control over clothes, make-up, and jewelery.

Minor degree of love magic and potions.

Can speak French. (Not useful at all times)

-Legacy of Apollo

Olivia is good at archery (75% chance of a bulls-eye)

The ability to control light (To a limit)


End file.
